That night we won't forget
by stateof-holland
Summary: Isaac and Malia has been dating for a month and one night, after a party, they decide it's time for them to do it. One-shot, rated M.


So, this is just something I came up to because I'm upset with Malisaac.

First attempt of smut, I am so sorry. Also sorry for my bad English.

**Read and review. Xx**

* * *

><p>Isaac walked towards the bar, where Malia was sitting, a smile on her face, talking to some boys that looked way younger than him. A part of him felt jealous, he hated it when she was talking to other boys. Especially when she was looking as beautiful and sexy as tonight. He stayed at a decent distance, not wanting to interrupt, and looked at her with a light smile on his face. In less than a minute, she looked at him and he could see her smile grew a little wider.<p>

"Sorry guys, I have to leave you ..."

He was still staring at her and she walked towards him, making his jealousy disappear in the blink of an eye.

"Hey you!" she said when she was close enough for him to hear.

"Hey. Everything's okay?"

The music wasn't that loud, but he felt like he needed to talk louder than usual.

"Everything's okay. You?"

He smiled again and nodded, then glanced at the dance floor that was almost empty. Everybody was already drunk, or home, or in the swimming-pool. It was just one of those parties.

Isaac looked at her again, blushed a little and asked shyly.

"Hey, would you- would you like to dance with me, maybe?"

She loved how he was still a bit shy around her, even though they had been dating for a month or so. She nodded and grabbed his hand before walking to the centre of dance floor. She placed her hands behind his neck and he placed his on her hips, shyly. They started dancing, just like they did the first time they kissed. Both of them couldn't help smiling like idiots.

"So …" Isaac started, hating the awkward silence. "Did I tell you how pretty you look in this dress?"

She chuckled and nodded.

"Maybe a thousand time, but I don't mind hearing it again."

"Well, you look flawless… and really sexy."

He blushed a little, realising he just called her sexy. Not that it was the first time, but he always felt like crossing a line when she called her sexy instead of pretty.

"Oh, you should see me without the dress, then."

It took him a minute to understand what she just said. He looked at her and she stepped closer, a smirk on her face. He couldn't get anything out of his mouth.

"Isaac?" she asked. "Wouldn't you like to see me without this dress?"

He nodded. Of course, he would. He had seen her without her clothes when they went swimming in the lake or when she changed before bedtime, but never … naked.

"Y-yes. Of course, I mean. Who wouldn't? Every guy on this planet would want to see you without y-your … dress." He stuttered, blushing even more, and she couldn't help laughing a little.

She stepped even closer and kissed him deeply, not letting him more time to think about this stupid dress. He kissed her back, and before he knew it, she broke the kiss.

"You'll be the only guy seeing me without, though."

Did she just? He kept wondering if what he was hearing was actually what she was saying, so he simply nodded and answered.

"Cool."

She looked silently at him for what seems to be an eternity.

"Wanna go home?" She said, and he could see by her facial expression that she couldn't be more serious.

So he nodded, again, as if it was the only thing he could do. She grabbed his hand, again, and dragged him outside the house.

They walked all the way back to Isaac's place with no rush. He knew no one would be there, because he had been leaving alone for the past year now. It was perfect for him, because he could spend time with Malia, and she could spend the night in his arms, without any parents to lie to. On their way back, they talked about the party, their other friends, not mentioning the dress once.

Though, she didn't need to read his mind to know it was the only thing he was thinking about. After all, outside his werewolf side, he was just a normal teen, with hormones and needs. And even though they had been dating for a month and were both madly in love with each other, they never went all the way.

She often thought about it, probably just as much as him, but she was looking for the perfect moment. She wanted to remember this time forever, and wanted it to be perfect. She didn't want her first time with Isaac to happen the way she lost her virginity to Stiles, on the couch of a cellar in a madhouse.

They soon entered Isaac's house, and she was kissing him before he could close the door behind them. He broke the kiss long enough to close the door and to walk to his bedroom, her hand in his, and they kissed again, deeply. He placed a hand in her hair, and she broke the kiss again.

"Remember what I said about this dress?"

He nodded, looking directly into her eyes. She smiled and turned around before whispering.

"Take it off, then. Please."

He felt his heart racing in his chest and his pants getting a little tighter. Slowly, he took her dress off and let it fall on the floor. He realised at this moment that she was wearing no bra, and he blushed a little. She turned around to face him, and looked at him shyly. He looked at her from head to toes and back, and gasped.

"You're flawless."

He looked at her face again and at this moment it was all clear to him: he wanted to make love to his girlfriend. Now. She stepped closer, took off his shirt and kissed him again. Soon enough, they were lying on Isaac's bed, Malia on the top, breaking their kisses only long enough to catch their breath again.

After a few minutes, Malia sat on him, her hands moving slowly on his chest. He couldn't get his eyes off of her. Her face, her naked chest, her tummy, her long legs on each side of his body. She bit her lips, still looking at him, and whispered.

"Isaac… I do want to…"

He perfectly knew what she meant, yet he felt the need to ask for confirmation.

"To?"

She looked at him a bit disappointed, and slowly slid her hands to pants, undoing his belt as an answer.

"Oh, yeah. That." He looked shyly at her again and nodded a little. "I do too."

"Are you sure, Isaac?"

She knew it was his first time, and she wanted to be sure that he was ready, and that she wasn't pushing him into doing it. He nodded again, and she took his pants off. She smiled a little, seeing the bulge in his boxer, and he blushed again. It was definitely not the first time he had a boner when he was with her, but he always managed to hide it. She swiftly took his pants off and lay on the top of him to give a peck on his lips. He smiled like a kid, way to happy to see what was happening.

"Wait" Malia said before turning them over so he was on the top of her, "here."

He felt a little uncomfortable, and totally unexperienced.

"Like … that?"

He awkwardly tried to lay on her without hurting her or anything, both of their private parts close enough for what they were planning on doing.

"Yeah, that's perfect!" She confirmed with a smile on her face.

She took off the last piece of clothing on her body, and he did the same with his. For the first time, they were naked in front on each other, and none of them dared to look at the other's body.

"Ready?" She asked, shyly stroking his hair.

He smiled at her and nodded.

"You?"

She kissed him once again as a confirmation, and closed her eyes in anticipation. She hadn't had sex with anyone until Stiles, and even though she wanted it with Isaac, a part of her with quite scared. He didn't say anything and entered her slowly, trying not to hurt her. She gasped a little, and he started to move.

"Wait, Isaac… Just a little…"

He stopped moving and looked at her like a kid who just broke someone else's toy. She stayed here, eyes closed, enough time to adjust to Isaac's cock.

"Here. Move now." She whispered.

He didn't exactly know if the way she talked to him made him horny or just even shyer. He started to move, slowly, feeling every inch of her walls against him. He held back a moan, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold it back forever. She smiled, and he could tell it was feeling good for her too, so he sped up a little, and put a hand on her hip.

"Isaac... That's good…" She moaned, and he couldn't help but smile.

They kissed again, and touched each other's body. They were terribly in love, at this moment. Malia moaned again against his lips.

"Oh… Isaac!"

He thrust a little harder and a little deeper, and groaned.

"God, Malia…"

"Keep going, you're perfect!" She said loudly.

He smiled and slowly put his hand on her breast to play with her nipple.

"Hm… yes! Isaac!"

Each moan and each time she said his name, he thurst a little harder. Soon, he felt this special feeling in his stomach and slowed down a little.

"Y-you okay?" She stuttered, catching her breath.

"Yeah…" He whispered and blushed a little. "But I'm already close."

"Me too babe, me too. Keep going please, I'm almost there."

He smiled and started to move hard and fast in her again. She moaned again and again, and he groaned.

"Shit, Malia…"

She let out a scream of pleasure.

"Harder! Isaac, please, go harder!"

He did so and put a hand between them to rub her clit.

"Isaac! Fuck, yes!"

It seemed to be enough to drive her over the edge, she was screaming loud and Isaac could feel her walls tighten around his cock. He gave a few hard thrusts before coming too, groaning as he emptied himself in her.

He laid next to her, exhausted and panting. She had her eyes closed with a smile on her face, but she wouldn't look at him, and he freaked out.

"Was it… okay?"

"Okay?" She opened her eyes and finally looked at him. "Isaac, it was perfect."

He smiled a little and came a little closer to her.

"It will be better next time, I promise."

She kissed him on the cheek, smiling, and put her head on his chest, still smiling.

"Was it okay for your first time?" She asked quietly.

He looked at her and smile like a kid.

"It was perfect. I can't believe I actually… made love with a girl like you."

She felt her heart race on her chest, and closed her eyes again.

"God, I love you so much…" She whispered as she started to fall asleep.

"I love you too, Malia. I really do."


End file.
